What if?
by ToldInTechnicolour
Summary: What if Harry and Ron never made up in The Goblet of Fire? A response to a HPFC challenge.


**My response to xXKissingSinXX's 'What if?' challenge.**

**My Prompt: What if Harry and Ron didn't make up in Goblet of Fire?**

**One-shot  
**

**_I hope this is alright. I never much like anything I write. R&R?_  
**

Ronald Weasley was annoyed. In fact, he was past annoyed, he was silently fuming. He hated it when she visited him. There was nothing he could do about it, and after three years of marriage, you'd think he'd be used to it. She certainly thought so, and Ron tried his best to contain his rage until after Hermione had left the house. The new Mrs Weasley could berate him just as well as the sharer of the name.

She'd gone to the house that he shared with his wife, Ron's sister. _His sister._ Ginny'd always maintained that his sulking was petty, especially after the Second Wizarding War. He knew it seemed insignificant in comparison, but it was a matter of principle. He had always felt second best to Harry. Well, he felt second best to most people, but with a hero, it seemed even worse. He didn't need that.

Ron was impressed that he'd stuck to his decision to cut him out of his life for so long. The last few Hogwarts years were spent with Seamus and Dean who proved to be amazing company. Not as good as Harry used to be...but still. He'd fought in the battle, naturally. He cried over the loss of Fred, then later over his personal loss of Ginny. He couldn't believe she'd marry _him_, especially seeing as Ron had made his feelings perfectly clear. In fact, the whole of his family still associated with Harry. Fred and George had even set up their business from his Triwizard winnings. This, again, made him feel second best. Deep down, he knew that Potter didn't intentionally annoy him, but nevertheless, it still hurt.

After the Battle, Ron helped out at George's shop. The two brothers needed to be with each other to cope with Fred's death. Ron had seen such a change in his brother. It was awful. He felt that he'd lost one and a half brothers because some of George's spirit died inside Fred that day. Ron didn't stay in the shop long, after six months he realised it reminded him too much of his former best friend therefore he spent all day at work being angry. At George's well-intentioned suggestion, Ron moved into his Father's department at the Ministry.

The weddings had been tricky. He couldn't refuse to go to his own sister's wedding. Not that he hadn't tried. Ever seen a live action Howler before? Try Mrs Weasley. He went and celebrated with the couple, he even managed a smile at Harry. At least, he hoped it was a smile – felt like a grimace. Both his wife and Ginny insisted in Harry's being there at their nuptials. Anything for his wife, it'd taken him long enough to get Hermione, didn't want to risk her now. Harry'd even clapped him on the back and congratulated him.

For the first two years of marriage, Hermione came back from seeing Harry with a message hopeful of reconciliation. Seemed that the great hero had caved in his own resolutions about seeing Ron again. But Ronald Weasley was far too stubborn. He hated seeing her upset, but he didn't know if he could handle being friends again. Eventually Hermione (or perhaps Harry, although he strangely hoped not) gave up. She'd come back and pretend everything was normal, however Ron would catch the look in her eye which despaired for the glorious three years of friendship.

He admitted that life was probably better when he was Harry's friend. Easier too. But his principles. This time, he sat there angry again, just like all the other times. This time, he remembered why he'd fallen out with Harry, just like all the other times. This time, he realised there were more important things than pride, unlike all the other times. Screw his principles. Eight years of sulking was most definitely enough. Even for Ronald Weasley. He didn't know why he'd snapped now, caved in. He just knew he wanted to see Potter again, be friends. He truly hoped it could be like it was before the Triwizard, but he thought he might have gone too far for that. Then again...if Harry hadn't given up, why should he?

Later that night, he lay on his back in bed. Hermione was on her side, curled up and facing away from him. They hadn't talked for a while.

"'Mione?" Ron ventured. She grunted in reply.

"'Mione? Did he ask...did he ask about me?" Ron stuttered out, flushing.

"Oh, Ronald." She sat up and flung herself around his neck. She was sobbing in pleasure. Ron was pretty pleased. That was, until she started to beat him round the head with a pillow for 'not coming to his senses sooner'.

Ron was meant to meet up with Harry the next day. He was nervous. He was excited. He was finally ready.

**_Sorry, I had to rekindle the bromance! If Harry accepts it..._**


End file.
